Chris keeps his promise
by head.chantal
Summary: Takes place during Chris Crossed with a few changes, Chris is engaged to Bianca's hybrid cousin. Chris and the charmed ones travel to the future where is reunited with the leaders of the resistance. I took a bit of inspiration from Farscape for this story and I don't own charmed.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Charmed just borrowing the characters for a while._

* * *

><p>As the sun dipped behind the horizon Chris reflected on another day in which he'd failed to find what made his brother turn. He decided to head back to P3 to prepare for the following days hunt, he orbed in behind the dumpster as the club was open stepping out he approached the door.<p>

"Evening Gary" he said nodding to the bouncer.

"Evening Chris" the guy replied.

Chris slipped inside as he passed the charmed ones at the bar Phoebe flagged him down "come Chris sit have a drink and relax".

Chris got a little irritated "I didn't come here to relax Phoebe I came here to save Wyatt" he said heading into the back office Piper let him sleep in. Chris pushed open the door and because of his irritated mood failed to sense the assassin that laid in wait in wait for him.

"Hello Chris".

He froze at the sickening voice "what do you want Bianca" he replied in a cold indifferent tone.

"Master Wyatt sent me back to retrieve you" she thrust her hand in his chest and begun stripping his powers but before she could finish Piper burst in talked into apologising for her earlier comments by Paige.

"What the hell" she said blowing Bianca up with a flick of her wrists, once she was vanquished Chris sunk to the floor weakened.

"You alright" she asked helping him up by gripping his elbow.

"I'm fine" Chris spat before orbing out he went first to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Normally the breeze on the support pillar helped soothe his frayed nerves but tonight with the effects of the incomplete draining were taking its toll on his body meaning he felt anything but soothed.<p>

He once again found himself calling on his ability to orb this time landing in the little garden where he would one day confess his love to his fiancée.

* * *

><p>He sat down weakly on the stone bench "you really shouldn't try to orb any more it's going to kill you".<p>

'Can't I catch a break' Chris thought as Bianca stepped out from behind the stature "how did you know I'd come here" he asked struggling through the heat which radiated from the wound on his chest.

"This is still yours and that traitor Aeryn's spot isn't it" she spat out the name of her cousin putting her leather clad leg on the stone bench and leaning on it "it signifies everything that the pair of you dreamt off" she said repulsed.

Chris stared at her his eyes full of hatred.

"I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers and if you don't let me finish you're going to die. Think of it as a virus and I'm the only one with the antidote" her mission was to return him alive after all.

"Thank you for coming now go away, bye bye Bianca" he spat in one breath beginning to orb out she lunged forward trying to stop him put she was too late he'd already de-materialised too much.

* * *

><p>Chris re-materialised in the hall of the Halliwell manor and promptly collapsed in a heap falling unconscious.<p>

"Christopher" Piper yelled running over to the neurotic future white-lighter.

Leo was quickly at her side and scooping the young lad up he carried him over to the sofa where he laid down.

Chris lay panting; sweat beading around his forehead and his bangs in his eyes he struggled against the darkness that had claimed him and the fire that was raging through his body.

Leo held his hands over the boy from the future and summoned up every ounce of love he had to make his hands glow, but even the healing power of an elder wasn't enough to reverse the effects. "It's not working it's like some things draining his power and blocking mine, it could be a virus, spell, poison or a potion".

"Phoenix witch" Chris whispered breathlessly breaking out of his pain and fever induced delirium long enough to try and warn his future family about the threat that 'master' Wyatt had sent for him.

"Phoenix witch I think I remember seeing something about them in the book" Paige thought out loud.

"To the book" Piper called.

As the charmed one's headed upstairs, Leo sat watching Chris with some suspicion there was more to this. Unknown to him Bianca had shimmered in and was watching with a menacing smile.

* * *

><p>Up in the attic the charmed one's checked the book of shadows for any information on Phoenix Witches, what had been written by their ancestors was limited giving a basic background.<p>

"Wait there's a note here in a different hand" Phoebe said noticing the warning Chris had written in thick red pen 'Warning Phoenix Witches have the power of Reconstitution'.

"Great so the one I blew up at P3 still out there" Piper said just as a large thump could be heard from downstairs.

"Not out there but down there" Paige corrected as the girls joined hands to orb down.

When they re-materialised they saw the thump had been Bianca throwing Leo against the window seat in the hall. She was knelt next to Chris and smoothed his sweaty hair in a spilt second of compassion which was over the instant she sensed the charmed ones.

"Too late again girls" she said almost sounding pleased as she grabbed his collar and shimmered out.

Piper ran over to check on Leo who was just beginning to stir "you alright" she asked worried.

"Fine I've got him" Leo soundly said jumping up.

"Let's go" Piper said grabbing Leo's right hand, Phoebe grabbed Piper's right hand and Paige grabbed Phoebe's left hand with that they orbed to a small two bedroom apartment.

* * *

><p>"Easy if you let me finish it'll all be over soon" she said thrusting her hand into his chest to strip the remainder of his powers.<p>

Chris refused to give in he knew that Aeryn would never forgive him if he just gave up and went quietly though he knew it probably wasn't going to do him much good in the long run.

Finally Bianca pulled her hand out "there see that wasn't too difficult" she said sneering at him as she got up and tossed her mother's favourite picture on the floor so she could draw the outline of a portal on it. She'd just finished drawing it and tossed the chalk on the floor when the charmed ones and Leo orbed in.

"Hey future girl" Phoebe said throwing an athame, Bianca bent sideways to let the cartwheeling knife sail past her ear. Turning she grabbed the handle and shimmered out reappearing behind Piper with the blade pressed against her throat.

"I'm trained well enough that I could kill her twice as fast as it would take for you even to think about reacting" Bianca said.

"Bianca you kill her there won't be a future for either of us to return to, I'll go if it'll save her" Chris said wincing as he was still suffering from immense pain.

Bianca moved towards the portal waving her hand to open it clearly reciting a spell in her mind.

"Chris you don't have to do this, we'll think of something" Phoebe pleaded sensing that he loved them all very much.

"I can't Phoebe she's stripped my powers, you're smart girls I'm sure you'll figure out what turns him" Chris said coming to stand next to her.

"Piper freeze them" Leo called as he had a thousand and one questions that Chris needed to answer, Piper waved her hands but neither of them froze.

"I get why she'd didn't freeze but Chris should have" she said confused at why her powers didn't seem to work on the boy from the future.

"I'm half witch and half white-lighter like Wyatt and Paige" Chris said just before he stepped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

The portal closed behind Chris and Bianca leaving the charmed ones and Leo in a strange apartment contemplating what to do next.

"I've got it" Phoebe said mentally rewording a spell she recalled from the book of shadows "repeat after me. Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope in our minds, send us forward to where we'll find, what we wish in place and time".

Paige and Piper repeated the words in unison with their sister and the portal once again turned into a shimmering blue hole.

"Let's go" Piper said to the others and they stepped through the portal into what appeared to be the Halliwell manors attic only there was black security ropes all over and notice boards explaining exhibits.

Suddenly a probe appeared out of nowhere and begun to scan them, Piper instinctively raised her hands, waving them the probe exploded.

"I think we should get out of here" Leo said feeling a little uneasy.

"Good idea" the girls said in unison heading out the attic and down through the house the museum feel continued.

They finally escaped through the stained glass wooden doors that into a world which was grey and almost all the buildings were damaged, as if a hurricane had blown through followed by a bomb but this was the result of black magic.

Another probe came out of nowhere and Piper once again blew it up with a wave of her hands "I don't think it's safe to stay out in the open" Paige said looking around at the once beautiful street.

"There" Phoebe said pointing at the only building for miles that appeared to be undamaged, it was an otherwise unassuming one floor condo with a green door.

"Good idea Pheebs" Piper replied and the visitors from the past headed towards it.

The door was slightly ajar so they pushed it opened and stepped into a homely living room even though none of the furniture matched. It was neat as pin clearly the owner had a place for everything and put everything back in its place. The coffee table was covered in scraps of paper with spells and potion recipes scribbled on them.

"Report Mel" an Australian voice drifted through.

"I couldn't stay long the place is swarming with dark lighters but from what I could sense there's none of us full blooded or part left, New York is white-ligther free" an American voice replied.

"Chris better pull his mission off soon, I'm not sure how much long the resistance can stand. Every damn time we manage to gain a step Wyatt and his damn forces push us back two" she sounded annoyed and worried.

"So Pandora was successful" the second voice asked.

"Well she managed to get Kyle, Kevin and Daryl out but lost Sandra and Odin. Plus Roland said that he sensed someone had opened a portal to the past".

"After making sure that they're safely taken to the nest you want me to try and find Bianca".

"Please I fear the worst for Chris".

The girls had drawn close to the door behind which the voices originated and saw through a crack that it was a kitchen, the sides were covered in potion ingredients and ready-made potions.

Both girls had long straight waist length hair which shielded their faces from the onlookers and were slender athletic builds. The American was about five foot and had brown hair and wore converses, jeans and a blouse. The Australian was six foot with auburn hair and wore combat boots, Khaki cargo pants and a Khaki crop top.

The American orbed out before the Australian could voice her worries for the neurotic white-ligther. The floor creaked under Leo's weight causing the remaining female to turn with a flick of her wrist the kitchen door bashed open.

The moment her eyes landed on the charmed one's and Leo Wyatt, Aeryn knew something was terribly amiss. She had piercing emerald eyes, slight tan, rosy lips and high prominent cheekbones.

For the first time in her life her knee's buckled causing her to collapse in an ungraceful heap in the middle of her kitchen and begun crying.

Phoebe looked at the young girl whose arms were covered in scars hug herself as if trying to stop herself from falling apart. Suddenly she caught the emotions rolling off the teenager she walked over and sat down in front of her "you know who we are" was her first question the girl looked up with a flicker of smile crossing her face.

"Why your Phoebe Halliwell, that's your older sister Piper and younger sister Paige Mathews together you're the charmed ones" her eyes came to land on Leo "and that's Leo Wyatt, an elder" she spat the last words like they were poison.

"And you are" Piper asked coming to kneel in front of hers.

"Aeryn Marshall half witch half Phoenix, I died in 2011 and was once of the last people to become a white-lighter before all hell broke loose literally, one of three leaders of the resistance. Also the fiancée of Christopher Perry Halliwell".

"Halliwell" the girls repeated.

Aeryn laughed "typical neurotic Chris but then again sainty is a long forgotten word".

Just then blue and white orbs appeared Aeryn picked herself up wiping her eyes as the white-lighter fully materialised in the room.

"Melinda what news" Aeryn asked the American when she had fully re-appeared, the girls noticed that from the front she looked a lot like Chris, Melinda also had heavily scared arms.

"From what I could tell Wyatt sent Bianca back to fetch Chris, they've returned and he's been held in the brig" Aeryn nodded.

"Thank you Melinda, do me a favour and make sure that Mr Brody stays put, he's got a habit of orbing into trouble" the shorter girl smiled nodded and orbed out.

"Right the rest of you stay here".

"What where are you going" Piper scolded her.

"To the brig to rescue my fiancée" she said in the no nonsense tone that Chris loved so much.

"Correction we're going to rescue him together, comprehend" Aeryn set her jaw annoyed at the patronising tone Piper had used.

"I'm a twenty three year old resistance fighter not some child, but fine the power of three could come in handy. I must tell you that Leo's powers won't work here, because our Leo's still alive not that he's ever been much help" she snarled again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the brig which was like all other cells that Wyatt had the only difference being this one was set assigned for any members of his family in the resistance.<p>

Wyatt stood over his baby brother who was still struggling with the pain "join me and I'll make the pain go away Chris".

Chris' sea green eyes flickered up to look into Wyatt's cold blue eyes "no thank you, I'd rather die".

Wyatt's cold sinister laugh filled the cave "that can be arranged" he said as he summoned a dark lighters cross bow out of thin air. "He's only half white lighter I wonder if it'll take him as long to die as it took Aeryn" he asked looking over at Bianca who got the idea.

"I'm not sure my love but it'll be fun to find out then maybe then we can get our demons into the last remaining safe houses and finally finish the resistance once and for all".

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, then we can finally rule the world together in peace" he said turning to smile passionately at Bianca.

He shot the arrow into Chris' chest without really thinking, he was consumed by a need to have Bianca and have her now, the arrow hit it's mark with a sickening sound it buried itself in the young white-lighters chest.

Wyatt and Bianca shimmered out of the room leaving Chris to die along "forgive me Aeryn Marshall for I have failed and broken my promise to you".


	3. Chapter 3

As Aeryn, Leo and the charmed ones reappeared in the brig the first thing the visitors from the past noticed was the putrid smell a mixture of old blood, quantized flesh, rotting corpses and human excrement. They stared at Aeryn in shock as she seemed unaffected by the smell of death and dying that surrounded them.

"Where did you think these came from self-harm" she said holding out the scarred arms "because how would I cut my back up to". With the last bit of the sentence she turned pulling her hair aside so the others could see the mess her back was in.

They looked around the room which appeared empty apart from a canvas camping bed when Paige saw one foot sticking out from the corner of the bed "there's someone over there" she yelled.

Aeryn made a run for the body but stopped just short when she saw the glinting black arrow stuck out of his chest "Paige, Leo stay back" she said backing up away from him.

"What is it" Piper and Phoebe asked stepping into the spot Aeryn had just been in but one look gave them their answer, they immediately went to kneel at his side.

"What's wrong" Paige whispered to Aeryn as she came to stand next to them.

"He's been shot with a dark lighter arrow".

"Piper hold him down" Phoebe said getting a grip on the arrow as Piper but gentle yet firm pressure on her second born son's shoulders, Phoebe pulled the arrow out of his chest.

Once it was out she looked up "you three flatten yourselves against the left wall" she said talking to the white-lighters who did as she said. Phoebe then got up and walked with the offending item at arm's length across the cave floor before sticking her hand out the bars and dropping it in the walkway on the other side.

As soon as she heard the clang of the metal tip hitting the floor Aeryn ran to Chris who had a massive hole in his chest, sweet beading around his forehead. She sat down carefully pulling him up so he was sat leaning against the sloping wall of the cave, Piper reluctantly joined her sisters and ex-husband who were stood just out the way to give the couple some space.

"Christopher" she said stroking his bangs out of his eyes "Christopher can you open eyes for me" she said in a soothing tone.

Chris' eyelids fluttered open at the familiar voice he thought he'd never hear again "you're dead" he said looking into her eyes.

A soft rumble of laughter rolled through her "rule one of the resistance sweet pea the regime lies, Wyatt would do anything to make you agree to join him".

A smile flittered across his face as he felt her presence once again in his mind.

"You know Chris you must have made a real impression on the charmed ones and that elder while you were in the past".

"They hate and don't trust me. To them I'm just some irritating neurotic white-lighter from the future, hell bent on making their lives difficult, they preferred it when they were Leo's charges. As for the almighty Leo he'll probably hold a fiesta when he hears I've returned to my own time. When Mum's not lecturing me she's yelling at me usually to get out and that she never wants to see me".

He released months' worth of pent up emotions in one rant which wore him out in his weakened condition causing him to fall silent.

"Have you quite finished, you're wrong Chris they do care for you"

Hiss eyes which had closed against the pain ripping his body apart flew open again "you have no idea what you're talking about, Aeryn".

"Don't I, Christopher you see your sister was giving me the latest update from the nest, she'd just orbed out when I heard that damn floorboard outside the door creak, you know the one you said you were going to fix when you came back".

Chris laughed at the promise he'd made her.

"I opened the door and was surprised at who stood listening on the other side. The charmed ones and Leo they've come to rescue you from the evil clutches off my cousin".

She looked over at Piper and made a slight motion for her to come over "hey Chris" she said coming to sit on the other side of him.

"Piper" he said weakly.

"Why don't you call me mum" she said with a warming smile light up her face he turned his eyes to Aeryn.

"You told them" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm sorry…" she stopped short as his breathing became laboured.

"Heal him" Piper urged Aeryn to which she shook her head with tears rolling down them/

"I can't".

"What do you mean you can't" Leo snapped moving in a threatening motion towards the young girl who'd seen it all before.

She suddenly felt the oppression of an incoming threat so she dug down inside for the well of power and called on her shield.

The charmed ones and Leo gasped as a light pink shield extended around them; Aeryn's fear of harm coming to Piper or Leo which would mean no Chris meant that this was the strongest shield ever risen.

Bianca shimmered in "so the underworld doesn't block that pathetic shield" she said flexing her fingers.

"No because my shield is witch power" she replied pouring more fear into the shield now she realised the threat was Bianca.

The assassin summoned an energy ball and tossed it effortlessly at the shield where under normal circumstances it would fizzle out but this was a reinforced shield, on impact the energy ball rebounded off and nearly hit her.

"Well aren't we powerful" she was baiting Aeryn knowing that such a strong shield would drain her energy quickly, Aeryn knew this too.

Aeryn looked at the people protected by her shield "what I'm about to do is in defence, I can only access my Phoenix powers when the underworld represses my white-lighter powers" she said as her eyes flashed red.

One of the most powerful energy balls to be summoned appeared in her hand, she effortlessly tossed it at Bianca, it hit with a terrifying sizzling sound.

Aeryn begun to feel the effects of sustaining such a strong shield begun to take its toll "we need to go".

Her tone of voice betrayed how weak she'd gotten "where" the white-lighters asked in unison.

"Our house" Chris said.

Aeryn was just about to lower her shield to preserve her energy when Wyatt shimmered in pissed Bianca hadn't come when called.

That was the signal the charmed ones and Leo needed clinging to the youngest sister as she grabbed the two kids and summoned her orbing powers.

It wasn't a moment too soon because just as they begun to de-materialise Aeryn's shield faltered and failed leaving them unprotected for several seconds but Wyatt was too hung up on Bianca's crumpled body.


	4. Chapter 4

When Melinda had orbed out of the house she knew two things were going to happen. One Aeryn was going to attempt to rescue Chris from the brig and two her yet to be family would insist on going with her. For that reason Mel paced the nest she lived in along with Pandora straining her senses to listen for even the slightest call from either Chris or Aeryn, yet it put everyone else on edge.

The group re-appeared in the mismatched lounge and Aeryn managed to stay conscious long enough to call for Melinda before passing out, luckily Piper was there to catch her.

Piper carefully guided Aeryn away from the coffee table which was where she was heading and onto the leather couch while Leo was lying Chris on the fabric patchwork sofa that sat opposite.

Melinda materialised in between the two sofa's "forgive me" she said waving her hand and remotely orbing Leo out. She then settled in front of her older brother holding her hands out over Chris' the familiar golden glow of healing. She first healed the dark lighter wound on Chris' chest before turning to heal Aeryn of her magical exhaustion.

Once she was finished she perched on the arm of the leather sofa "It'll take a minute for them to come round but they'll be fine".

Now that Piper knew that Chris was going to be ok she turned her attention to the next pressing question "what have you done to Leo" she asked flexing her fingers at Mel.

"He's safe at the nest the protection there's better than here. The house you must understand is protected with spell, amulets and crystals but the strength of the spells are weakened with Chris and Aeryn out cold" that answered one question but gave her another.

"What is this nest we keep hearing mentioned" Piper asked.

"Lets take this in the kitchen and let them sleep" Melinda said rising and heading to the kitchen where she sat down at the kitchen table, the sisters sat down on the other mismatched chairs.

"There magical sites spread across the world which are hidden, shielded and protected with everything we could find. Fairy magic, leprechauns, spells, amulets, crystals, enchantments, booby traps, magical alarms, elder magic. Leo's at the one which I and the remaining white-lighters and elders call home or the sanctuary, its protected by the same spell as the book of shadows".

"Who" Phoebe asked causing Mel to laugh.

"Melinda Halliwell, Chris' little sister and leader of the nests. Wyatt believes I'm dead and that's the way it must stay".

"What do you mean Wyatt thinks your dead" Piper asked.

"After you're deaths we all knew that Wyatt would want to seize the power of three, but turning evil would have shattered mine and Chris' spirits killing us because we're half elder. Chris was already bonded with Aeryn leaving me vulnerable to persuasion" she laughed at that thought. "Aeryn cast a spell to make a captured demon look like me and then sent them on a suicide run to take out Wyatt's personal guards. He naturally killed the fake me on the spot for high treason ergo he thinks I'm dead".

"Who did the interior designing" Paige asked having spent the entire conversation so far admiring her surroundings.

"You're referring to the fact that none of our furniture matches" Aeryn's voice thrilled.

They all turned to see her leant against the kitchen door frame.

"None of it belongs to us technically we salvaged it from the destroyed buildings we rescued innocents from" Chris said joining her.

"I believe this belongs to you" he said holding up the emerald engagement ring he'd given her on for her eighteenth she let him slip it onto her finger.

"I've felt so naked without it Chris but you must go back to finish what you started" she urged twisting it nervously.

"Yes I must but I'm not going alone this time, with Bianca's death Wyatt won't stop till your dead. Plus it would be easier to infiltrate the underworld with the magical worlds answer to Lara Croft".

Aeryn turned to the Charmed one's "if that's alright with you, I mean I do tend to attract the wrong kind of attention".

"We're get a demon attack nearly every other day" Piper said as way of reassuring her.

"Translation that's fine" Phoebe added.

"In that case I shall be back shortly with one pissed off elder" she said smiling mischievously.

"Aeryn no home truths" Chris warned.

* * *

><p>She summoned her orbing ability, she disappeared from the kitchen of the house she'd come to call home in a million blue and red orbs before reappearing in the mediation room of the sanctuary.<p>

"Hello Aeryn".

"Who's your opposition today Kyle" she asked seeing that he was dressed in his khaki's.

"Roland".

She laughed carrying on "oh Kyle in case Mel doesn't tell you I'm heading back to help Chris with his mission".

He stopped a smile flickering across his face "you mean you're going back in time to save Wyatt and in the process take out half the demonic world for the fun off it".

"Kyle Brody don't mess with me do you want you're snow globe back because I could quite easily smash it".

"Leo's in the lounge" Kyle rightfully didn't want to mess with the opportunity of getting back together with Paige in the right timeline.

She rolled her shoulders back and pushed the doors open she then back flipped through the house unable to let go off an opportunity to show off. She landed gracefully with a bend on the knees in the middle of the lounge amongst gasps.

"Leo Wyatt time to go back to your own time come on" she yelled in a tone of authority which echoed off the vaulted ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder who made who neurotic or whether it was a bit of both" Paige mused counting the mandrake roots.

"To think we used to complain about Chris' demon hunting obsession" Phoebe added counting vials.

The charmed one's were completing an inventory of the potion ingredients before they headed to the local magic shop to stock up. Aeryn turned out to be as neurotic as Chris if not more so and would often take out three demons a day.

Piper was at the table making a note of the pre-made potions they had when something caught her attention out the corner of her eye. She instinctively raised her hands to blow up the intruder but stopped when she saw the flimsy light pink shield extended around the demon who'd shimmered in.

The female demon was about six foot with emerald eyes, shoulder length black hair, prominent cheekbones and a pregnancy bump. Something about her appearance and the flimsy pink shield was familiar to Piper.

"Oh crap what have you gotten yourself into" she said talking to her bump when she saw the sisters.

"Piper what you doing blow her up" Paige moving to grab a potion.

"No wait" Piper said grabbing her sisters hand "who are you and what you doing here" Piper asked moving between Paige and the young women.

"I'm Aidan and I sensed something was wrong with my daughter so I followed my instincts which brought me here".

"Let me guess you're daughters yet to be born" Phoebe said jumping on the bandwagon along with Piper.

"Yes just under a month ago I had this strange feeling it was over in a spilt second but I knew either myself or my unborn daughter had arrived from another time. Then yesterday my sister visited brining her daughter and this one raised a strange force field when Bianca tried to come near me. Naturally that lead me to the conclusion that she was tapping into the powers of her future self which relieved me because orbs are good right".

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE after arriving 'up there' Chris immediately went to seek out Leo amongst the many hooded figures.<p>

"Dad I need your help" he said in a urgent low voice when he finally found him mediating.

Leo immediately stood up eager to change the relationship with his son "you could have called" he pointed out.

"Can you sense Aeryn, I yelled at her last night now I can't sense or feel her, I need to know if she's just blocking me".

Leo looked at his youngest "why did you yell at her" he asked while beginning to sense first he needed an idea of how hurt her feelings might be.

"I got mad at her for just taking out every demon that crosses her path down there, if it was anyone else I wouldn't care but she's half demon. She could be screwing up her damn existence for all I know".

Chris had just finished his rant when Roland appeared.

"Blessed be, Chris, Leo I think you should orb to the attic" Roland had, had his attention divided between Chris' little outburst and the meeting going on down in the Halliwell manor attic.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, if I miss that meeting in a while tell Sandra I'm sorry but something came up" Leo said as he and Chris orbed out.

* * *

><p>Chris and Leo orbed into the attic and were shocked to see a demon chatting in a casual manner with the girls.<p>

"So let me get this right she travelled back in time with her neurotic, half elder, son of a charmed one Fiancée to change the future from being overrun by evil lead by his brother the twice blessed. And that her cousin is a blood thirsty assassin who fell in love with the twice blessed and tried to kill the half elder twice" the demon said.

"That's the cliff notes version anyway" Paige offered as a way of response.

"That explains why she raised that pathetic little shield against her own flesh and blood when she tried to hug me. She was not only drawing power from future her but instincts. Now where is this neurotic half elder you spoke of I want to hug him for taking such good care of her".

Chris seriously hoped she was being serious because it sounded extremely sarcastic meaning it could quite possibly be a veiled threat.

"Chris, Leo how long have you been stood there" Piper said suddenly noticing there presence.

"Long enough why are you talking to a demon so causally" Chris asked staring daggers at Aidan.

"My daughter has great taste in men by first impressions" she said looking Chris up and down with a smile.

"Excuse me" Leo practically exploded causing the flimsy pink shield to fly up again as Aidan's hand went to rest protectively on her stomach.

The boys stared wide eyed at the fact this demon extended a white-lighter's shield around her.

"Aidan" it was a question more than a statement.

"At you service Christopher" she bowed low causing the girls to giggle like silly school children.

Yet Leo still couldn't understand why they weren't on their guard "son you know this woman" he asked looking at Chris at the corner of his eye,

"Only by reputation, Aiden stayed in Australia as she'd grown up in the San Francisco underworld so it would make her a huge target for Wyatt's demons. It was the toughest decision she ever made but she had to keep Aeryn safe" Chris laughed looking at Leo.

"Ok look the fact your father's in his robes tells me that you can't sense her either" Aidan leant on the book stand which the book of shadows was sat and the book happily let her. "Why are you all staring at me like I just sprouted another head" she asked completely bewildered.

"Have you seen where you've put you hand" Leo asked.

Frowning she turned and understood their reactions "I'm not your typical demon, instead of hunting witches I hunt dark-lighters, I've never killed an innocent".

Her popularity shot up especially as the book seemed to trust her and Phoebe could sense the emotions rolling of her.

"Chris would you accompany down there to see if we can find her down there, I'm sure you're aunt Phoebe can come up with a spell to shield your orbs" she asked looking over between them eager to get moving.

"I don't mind it'll be nice to see where she gets her attitude from, just let me go change into something more suitable".

Half an hour later... Phoebe had finally come up with a spell she was happy with and Chris had changed out of his light jeans, white converses, white t shirt and green hoodie into black jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Seeing as the best way to make sure you end up in the same place is too shimmer together and that Aidan's so clearly pregnant I think you should pretend to be a couple" Paige said wincing slightly.

"That sounds like a good plan, as long as it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable Chris.

"I would pretend to be dating Leo if would mean I'd keep my promise to Roland that I'd keep her safe".


	6. Chapter 6

Aidan and Chris shimmered into the upper level demonic bar Aidan had spent most of her late teens in. It looked like a biker hang out just with dagger holes and fireball outlines covering the wall and a electrified atmosphere.

On their appearance several demons shimmered out leaving half drunk pints on black tables which was unusual. A mischievous smile spread across her face one that Chris had seen on Aeryn more times than he cared to remember.

He followed Aidan over to the bar where the bar keeper stood staring daggers at her in a squared stance "what do you want" he snapped.

"Come now Evan that's not nice" she said in a flirty manner batting her eyelids.

"We expect me to be nice after your sister was in here interrogating my customers about the twice blessed".

"What Lynn doesn't give a damn about the twice blessed she's got her daughter to nurture into a killing machine".

Evan shook his head "I meant your twin sister".

Aidan frowned "she looked just like you but with more scars".

Recognition flashed across Chris' face "like mother like daughter" he muttered before meeting Evan's eyes.

"Any idea where she went" Chris asked eager to get any information.

"Whose this smuck and don't lie to me" .

Aidan laughed Evan's little quirks "This is Perry Russell, Aeryn's fiancé" she shot Chris a look that said go with it.

"Alright I'm only telling you out of respect for Anton, word had it she's been running amuck down here, taking out the highest level demons. Heathen was interested in her and wanted to speak with her about joining his band".

Aidan swore colourfully at this news "how many times will I have to vanquish that son of a bitch for him to stay vanquished. I know how Phoebe Halliwell must feel when Cole Turner pops up out of the blue".

"Talking of Turner" Evan began.

Aidan closed her eyes 'let's go Chris before I kill my best source of information' she spoke to Chris telepathically sure that she didn't want to hear what Evan was about to say.

Chris wasn't surprised that Aidan was telepathic because Aeryn was so he just took her offered hand.

* * *

><p>They shimmered into another part of the underworld this time it looked like a demonic man cave. Inside a crystal cage in the middle of the room they saw a female figure curled into the foetus position trembling.<p>

They saw several guards sat on black chairs around the crystal cage "how many can you take".

"Four maybe with molecular combustion but there'll probably be reinforcements".

Aidan nodded "no doubt about it". Aidan's remarkable mind worked over time to formulate a plan that would see them getting out alive. When suddenly she felt that a white-lighter was moments away from walking into a dark-lighter trap.

"We don't have time for a plan just vanquish as many you can, get Aeryn and orb somewhere safe".

"What do you mean we don't have time for this" Chris said looking at her.

"A constant pain in my arse is going to walk into a trap soon".

Chris nodded and gave her the thumbs up, he stepped out to the left of the boulder they had been hiding behind while Aidan stepped out to the right. Chris flicked his fingers and blew up six of the guards while Aidan rapidly took out the remaining three with energy balls.

With the last demon vanquished Chris knew he had mere seconds before more arrived, he flicked his hand and one of the crystals forming the cage smashed against the cave wall.

He orbed from his spot re-appearing next to Aeryn he nodded at Aidan as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

Aidan smiled watching as the pair dissolved into blue and white orbs before shimmering to save Kyle Brody.

* * *

><p>Chris materialised in the middle of the attic and the girls were surprised when Aidan didn't shimmer in after them.<p>

"She's sensed a white-lighter was about to walk into a trap" Chris said guessing there first thought.

"Aeryn sweetie, your safe now I promise" Chris whispered in her ear.

"Off course I'm safe I'm in the sanctuary".

Chris was worried at her response then he felt something wet soaking through his pants, he looked down and gasped at the pool of red blood that was spreading out from where Aeryn laid. He let out a spine chilling scream which put the charmed one's and Leo on alert and they looked around for the demon.

Suddenly Leo followed where Chris was looking and immediately flew to his side "Chris what's wrong".

Chris looked up at his father with tear filled eyes "blood" he whispered holding up his hand which was red.

Leo rolled her onto her back and he discovered she'd bee stabbed, he held his hands out over her the familiar golden glow of healing radiated from them healing the knife wound.

Aeryn blinked and sat up "thanks, trust me to be captured and dumped in the middle of a demonic dispute" she laughed and managed to successfully smother the wince of pain that shot through her body at the movement.

"Ok well know that Aeryn's back safely I'm going to go cook diner" Piper said needing to do something.

"I'll help" Chris who had already stood up offered as he helped Aeryn to stand up before following her out.

* * *

><p>AN HOUR LATER... the Halliwell family sat down to the first uninterrupted meal they'd had together for a long time.<p>

"Piper I must thank you for teaching Chris how to cook" Aeryn said resting her fork on her plate, so she could sip her water.

"My pleasure" Piper said who caught the blush which had risen to Chris' cheeks as well as the stifled giggle "yes mister" she asked raising her eyebrows at him which caused him to openly laugh.

"It's just Aeryn's answer to cooking is nuking something in the microwave usually making it luminescent or cremated".

Aeryn started giggling "you didn't say how you stopped me, he blew the microwave up" that caused everyone to laugh.

But the laughter came to an abrupt end when they realised Aeryn's laugh had turned into a cough, Chris who was sat next to her noticed that her usual steady hands were trembling.

"Baby you ok" he asked his voice full of concern, he'd only seen her tremble like that when she'd been hit by an arrow.

"Never better, would you excuse me please" she said pushing her chair back heading upstairs to the toilet she was feeling a little hot, dizzy and as if she was going to be sick she wondered if she allergic to something in the food.

Upstairs she pushed the door shut but didn't lock it and headed over to the toilet where she promptly threw up the chef quality food she'd just eaten. Sat with her back leant against the sink her eyes suddenly felt like lead.

* * *

><p>"She's been gone an awfully long time, Aunt Paige would you mind checking on her" Chris said panicked.<p>

"Of course sweetie" Paige who was the nearest to the stairs said as she pushed up from the table and headed upstairs. Piper hated them orbing through the house when it took twenty seconds to walk up the stairs.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response when she got none she knocked harder, still no response she tried the handle. She was a little surprised when the door opened she gasped when she saw Aeryn collapsed on the floor.

"Aeryn, can you hear me open your eyes" Paige called shaking her shoulders trying to rouse a response, she got it in a flicker of her young girls eyelids, Paige knew that this wasn't a good sign. "L-E-O" she screamed at the top her lungs for the elder who'd been a army medic in life.

Leo orbed in figuring Piper wouldn't mind if it was an emergency.

"I don't think she was stabbed with a normal dagger" Paige said moving out the way so Leo could get to her side.

He grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet as he swapped places with Paige he stuck it in her mouth as the remaining family members appeared in the doorway.

They all waited nervously for the electronic device to bleep when it did Leo read out the result "40".

"Let's getting her more comfortable before we figure out what's causing this and how to fix it" Piper said.

Leo scooped her up and carried her down to Paige's old room which the pair had been staying in since they returned, he gently laid her on the left side of the bed.

When she felt the soft bed underneath her Aeryn's eyes fluttered open "urgh Leo you don't son of a bitch I'm engaged to your son" she said scooting away from him.

"Aeryn please you're sick, we found you collapsed on the bathroom floor, Dad was just carrying you through because I'm not strong enough. Come on sweetie you're a inch shorter than me and packed with muscle". Chris moved to sit on the edge of the bed stroking her hair to try and soothe her.

"I shouldn't have let him buy me a drink not after what the book and that he knew my name even though I'd never told him".

Chris became alarmed "who sweetie who bought you a drink" thinking someone had spiked her drink.

"You know silly" she teased him like she used to when they first meet.

"Aeryn it's important who bought you a drink".

Her answer was delayed by a round of coughing that shock her tired body "Cole" she managed to say before the room began spinning and the darkness that had been threatening at the edge of her eyes closed in.

At first Leo thought it could be an allergic reaction to something she ate but now he wasn't so sure it was even natural.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cole's back" Phoebe exploded causing Aeryn to become agitated her eyes moving widely under her closed eyelids.

"Phoebe" Piper snapped keeping her voice low yet her tone carried more weight than if she had yelled at her sister.

"I think we should take this upstairs" Leo said looking at the girls once again assuming the role of mentor and father.

Chris gave his father a weak smile before turning his attention back to Aeryn who'd become agitated once again. He moved his positon so her head was resting in his lap he stroked her sweat soaked hair. The wracking cough, high fever, shakes and deathly white parlour had Chris worried because she had one of the strongest immune systems of anyone who knew.

While the others headed upstairs Piper stuck her head in her room to check to make sure Phoebe's outburst hadn't woken Wyatt. Wyatt was still asleep so Piper tucked him in before taking the baby monitor and headed up to the attic.

* * *

><p>"Phoebe calm down he hasn't tried to make contact so for all we know this could just be the fever talking" Piper stated.<p>

"Leo have the elders mentioned anything" Paige asked turning to Leo

"Not that I know off" suddenly his face changed as he remembered about the meeting he was about to attend when Chris arrived.

"What is it Leo" Piper asked recognising the look which came over his face one that meant there was more.

"With everything that's happened today I completely forgot I was about to head into a meeting when Chris arrived, it's a weekly thing where we all share things the white-lighters assigned to us have brought…"

Just then Aidan shimmered in front to the charmed one's moments later the blue and white orbs of a white-lighter appeared unseen behind them.

Aidan set her jaw, planted her feet shoulder width apart, rolled her shoulders back and put her hands on her hips showing her annoyance.

"Up yours" a familiar voice said in a childish voice from behind where the charmed one's stood.

They all turned to see Kyle sticking his tongue out at Aidan.

"Nice, really mature I've just saved you yet again and that's the thanks I get" she snapped.

They had to put their surprise and joy at seeing Kyle alive and well to the back of their minds as Chris' yelled for Leo.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE... Chris had started to feel a little drowsy himself so he gently laid her head back down on the pillow before kicking his shoes off and lying down on the bed next to her.<p>

His eyes had just closed when a coughing fit seized Aeryn's worn out body, Chris' eyes flew open as he heard the wet gurgling coming from her throat. The reason behind the horrendous sounds was evident in the blood that covered her chin.

"DAD" he yelled turning his head upwards concerned as he sat her up a little hoping it would help keep her airways clear.

Moments later... Leo orbed in immediately rushing to the young girls side not needing to ask what was wrong.

"Pandora" Aeryn said her eyes flying open all of a sudden.

Chris was a little confused thinking that she was delirious.

Aeryn picked up on the stray thought and tried to think of a way to get her point across to him. She barely had the energy to keep her eyes open so knew explaining would take too long, the link had been numbed so she used her last available ounce of energy to tap into her healing abilities and make her hands glow with a hint off gold.

Chris looked down at her hands and suddenly understood "Oh I get it" he said remembering that when Pandora had a strong premonition it tired her to the point where she struggled with normal functions like breathing. In these cases Melinda, Chris and Aeryn would all join their healing abilities together to channel their energy to her.

"Dad if we combine our healing abilities it may be enough to buy us some time to find a way to reverse it" Chris said.

Leo had seen it done before once but realised that Chris was exhausted and close to passing out "Kyle, Paige" Leo called.

The two white-lighters orbed in "we need to join hands and combine our healing abilities" Chris instructed.

They did as they were told it took a minute but finally Aeryn's breathing became easier, her eyes fluttered open and she just stared straight into hazel eyes of Kyle a smile spreading across her face.

"Some things are never going to change are they Mr" recalling what her mother had said in the cave.

He glanced at Paige who shrugged Chris meanwhile suppressed a giggle which earned him a hard glare from his aunt.

"Marshall Girls always seem to be getting your arse out of trouble".

Kyle frowned out her "do I know you" he asked trying to place the young girl.

"Not yet; but when you do get to know me you'll probably wish you didn't"

This time Leo laughed remembering the conversation he'd overheard in the sanctuary.

"Will someone please explain to me in simple words what the hell your all talking and laughing about" he exploded.

"Kyle Brody" Aidan's commanding voice filled the room as she shimmered in with Piper and Phoebe.

The young white-lighter looked at Aidan then at Aeryn and the light bulb clicked on as recognition dawned on his face. "Time travel" then his eyes landed on Chris "don't tell me he's her brother or something" Kyle asked.

Piper couldn't help but laugh "urm no that neurotic white-lighter is a Halliwell" winking at Chris who laughed.

"Peanut" Chris attention snapped back to Aeryn at her use of his mother's old nickname for him, Aeryn only used it when she was really concerned about something "you look ready to pass out" she said concerned for him.

"She's right Chris, go get some sleep in one of your aunts beds, we'll wake you if anything changes" Piper ordered.

Chris however refused to move "someone really needs to stay with Aeryn" he whined hoping she'd let him.

"What am I chopped liver young man" Aidan said sounding so much like Piper it scared everyone "and Brody's here".

Reluctantly Chris knew the battle was all but lost so he got off the bed swaying a little. Paige grabbed his left elbow and Phoebe grabbed the other and together they put him to bed like he was a toddler.

Piper and Leo met them in the hall "he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow poor sweetie" Paige whispered.

"He hasn't slept in two days because he's been worried about Aeryn it's hardly a wonder" Piper said shaking her head.

"Let's go summon that pain in the arse ex-husband of mine, get some answers, save Aeryn and vanquish his sorry hide".

* * *

><p>Upstairs Piper grabbed three potions from the hundred that were sat on the table "Their the last three" Piper said handing them one to each sister.<p>

Paige was busy setting up the crystal cage into which they planned to summon Cole and Phoebe flipped through the book for the most used summoning spell in it after their ancestors.

"Ready" Phoebe called.

"Ready" Piper replied.

"Ready" Paige said as they all met behind the book and started chanting.

"Magic forces, black and white, reaching out, through space and light, be he far or be he near bring us the demon Belthazor here" white orbs swirled around in the cage disappearing to reveal a disheveled Cole.

"Urgh you guys" he said when he saw who'd summoned him "I hoped never to see you four again" he sat down.

"The feelings mutual trust us, but if you didn't want to see us again why go after a white-lighter in a demonic bar".

"What the hell are you on about, I've stayed well clear of that freaking Chris kid, he's too much like you, Piper for my liking". During the Titan's attack a small temporary rupture appeared in the wasteland and Cole had made his escape through it. Ever since he'd been observing the charmed one's from a distance as they struggled to accept their new white-lighter. Like everyone else he'd failed to see Chris' true identity.

"You bought a girl a drink yesterday right" Paige said trying a different tack one that wouldn't look quite like an ambush.

"You mean that neurotic chic in leather, man I like my demons crazy but she took the biscuit tin. I suppose one look at those scars and I should of realised she was way more powerful than she looked".

"Cole she says you knew who she was".

He laughed "I'd seen her talking with your white-lighter he called her Aeryn I think, you really should check him out he seems way to at ease in the underworld".

"Cole what did you put in Aeryn's drink" Leo asked.

Cole stared at him "Nothing I swear".

Aidan who'd shimmered in unnoticed stepped out of the shadows "what did you buy her Turner" her voice sinister.

"Witches breath" he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"WHAT" Aidan exploded.

"You deaf or something" Cole replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it Aidan" Piper asked looking at her red eyes.

"Witches breath is one of the most potent dinks you can get in a upper level bar so potent that you need to a license to sell it" Cole answered for her.

"The thing makes lower level demons turn blue, and well it'd deadly to witches and whiteligther's" Aidan yelled shimmering out.

"What's gotten her panties in a twist" Cole asked confused at Aidan's strange reaction. He'd grown up with her, hell he'd even dated her once yet he'd never seen her that angry before.

"The neurotic chic you bought a witches breath for is her daughter from the future, her half Phoenix, half witch, full whiteligther daughter" Piper said clenching the vanquishing potion in her hand, while the other itched to blow him up.

"Oh god, please doesn't tell me, I bought a death drink for someone who's close to that neurotic Chris kid" he said groaning. He'd come to like Chris, he seemed to go above and beyond the call of duty to keep his charges safe. Cole liked his dedication to protecting Phoebe despite the way she treated.

"His fiancée" Phoebe said speaking up for the first time "and by the way the freaking Chris kid is Pipers son".

Cole looked at each at turn before his eyes landed on the potion vials "one of those strip powers, than I can go walk in front of a ten ton truck or a bus whatever comes first" he said his voice cold as stone.

The same thought pasted through all four of their minds 'don't tempt me' for a telepath it would have been funny.

Just then Aidan returned with a small vial in her hand and a lot of blood on her clothes "man I hate killing my informants".

The girls stared in shock "I had to get the antidote then a couple of enforcers shimmered in and asked me what I was doing, I had to tell them the truth, that Evan was selling witches breath without a license and that somebody gotten hurt. Give this to Aeryn make sure she drinks it, I have to take care of Heathen again"

Cole laughed "I thought I was the only boomerang ex in the underworld".

"Don't try my patience Turner, the fact I didn't vanquish you months ago is simply because you kept that pathetic carcass of yours out of my way." Aidan said passing the vial to Leo "If you need me tell Chris to call the ranch" she said before shimmering out.

* * *

><p>Leo orbed downstairs leaving the charmed one's to deal with Cole and orbed downstairs right next to where Kyle sat.<p>

"I need her to drink this but she's not too keen on me getting close to her, you mind" he asked the young white-lighter.

"Sure she seems to trust me" he said taking the small vial, Kyle approached the side of the bed and knelt down "Aeryn honey, its Kyle how about showing me those unique eyes of yours".

"You're a little late I'm taken" she said opening her eyes to look at him.

"That's it girl, you mind swallowing this for me".

"What is it" she asked wrinkling her nose at the mustard yellow liquid.

"According to your mum an antidote".

"In that case" she said taking the vial in her shaking hand "bottoms up" she threw it down her throat in one go wincing at the revolting taste.

Suddenly her body began jerking Leo launched forward "Kyle help me turn her on her side" he yelled recognising a fit when he saw one. The two men turned her on her side and gently restrained her to prevent her from falling off the bed after a minute the fit subsided and she fell into a deep sleep.

"She alright" Kyle asked concerned as Leo stuck the thermometer in her mouth and waited anxiously for the bleep.

"I think so her fevers beginning to come down".

* * *

><p>An hour later... she groaned coming round she looked at Leo's worried face "don't think you can get rid of me that easily Elder, what happened anyway".<p>

"Cole mistook you for a full blooded demon and bought you a witch's breath, he feels guilty actually he asked us to bind his powers so he could walk in front of a bus".

"So the Halliwell legacy nearly kills me again" the two white-lighter's looked at each other "Witches breath was the brain child of P. Russell and Anton".

Chris was suddenly at the door "I call upon the blood of the Halliwell line reverse the effects of this potion and restore what it took" his words carried through the air.

A gust of wind blew through the room as white orbs surrounded the young girl from the future when they dissolved Leo and Kyle was amazed to see she was back to full health.

"That leaves you with one promise left to fulfil" she said glancing at Kyle.

He smiled "Aeryn Marshall you cause more trouble than you prevent".

She laughed propping herself up "guess who I learnt that from".

"Technically Paige isn't your charge and technically she's half white-lighter, so they can't object anyway you were together before they stepped in so I say screw um" Chris said turning to look at Kyle.

Aeryn got up and stumbled across to the chest of drawers, her limbs stiff from two days stuck in bed she pulled the drawer open and rooted around for the snow globe.

"Now my turn to help you keep a promise peanut" she said producing the thing that meant the most to Kyle "you told me that you once time travelled back in time to see you parents death and left a snow globe for yourself at Christmas. I figured a time traveller gave it to you once why shouldn't a time traveller return it to you".

* * *

><p>After once again vanquishing their ex's Phoebe and Aidan cooked up a power stripping potion that Aidan then causally talked her sister Lynn into giving to Bianca.<p>

Just over eighteen years later in front of close friends and families and officiated by Grams Chris and Aeryn made the most important promise of their lives their wedding vows.

Six months later the same group of family gathered for another ceremony officiated by grams this time it was to witness the wedding of Kyle Brody and Paige Mathews.


End file.
